My Revenge Against The Tamers
by Lebki
Summary: My first songfic! Well, the end is a regular fanfic. Set to "Genie in a Bottle" this is a song the real DigiDestined leave for the Digimon Tamers. At the end, the Tamers don't like it...and come back for a hilarious revenge. Read this if you hate the Tame


Author's note: I know what you're thinking. Disclaimer, I know what you're thinking, too. I don't own Christina Aguilera's songs, I'm not even a fan, but she's okay.Well, I heard Christina Aguilera's "Genie in a Bottle" on the radio awhile ago....a long while ago...and thought it'd make a great songfic for Digimon. I wrote down verses for it, and remember, the music is to the song "Genie in a Bottle." It's sort of something the REAL DigiDestined left for the Digimon Tamers as guidelines. On with the songfic.  
  
"(whoa-oh)  
So you think you're ready to beat some evil right now  
but you're defending something that needs you  
the Digital World is not that great, always plauged by some evil there  
c'mon you Tamers (c'mon you Tamers...)  
Oh-oh, oh-oh oh-oh, c'mon open the gate  
oh-oh, oh-oh oh-oh, but is there's some things you need to know (know)  
  
If you want to join the team, well then there's a price to pay  
you have to defend yourselves on your own  
and Digivolve the right way  
if you want to join the team, well then your wish just came true  
you're the new DigiDestined, you're gonna hate what you do  
  
If you're the new DigiDestined (oh yeah) you gotta learn a few new things (oh yeah)  
just open the digital gate, and come, come, come on in, save the worlds  
if a fight's going on and you don't know where to go,  
it's one more reason to give it your all  
or just wait for something   
to help you  
don't run away at the speed of light,  
it'll be better just to stand and fight, (do it you newbies, oh yeah, ye-ah)  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, have your partners Digivolve and go  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, c'mon you newbies go (c'mon you newbies go)  
  
If you want to join the team, well then there's a price to pay  
you have to defend yourselves on your own  
and Digivolve the right way  
if you want to join the team, well then your wish just came true  
you're the new DigiDestined, you're gonna hate what you do (if you wanna join the team)  
  
If you want to join the team, well then there's a price to pay  
you have to defend yourselves on your own  
and Digivolve the right way  
if you want to join the team, well then your wish just came true  
just go and beat some evil (go go), we hope you do a good job  
(if you're the new team, oh yeah, you gotta beat some evil, oh yeah,   
if you're the new team, uh-oh, darn, darn, the world is doomed)  
  
Well now you're the new team, oh yeah, gotta do your job the right way   
(you have to be a team)  
if you're the new team, uh-oh, darn, darn, the world is doomed  
oh-oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, Takato doesn't deserve goggles,  
oh-oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, and Ruki's killing the Digimon...  
  
You guys are the new team, whether you like it or not  
two dimensions depend on you  
you gotta do your job the right way  
if you want to stay alive, there is just one simple rule:  
always beat the bad guy, and always avoid Ruki too!  
  
  
If you want to join the team, well then there's a price to pay  
you have to defend yourselves on your own  
and Digivolve the right way  
if you want to join the team, well then your wish just came true  
but they killed Lee and made a clone of him, and they called it Henry  
please don't fail, we're depending on you, please don't fail, (come on, come on)  
we're all counting on you, you guys are the new DigiDestined,   
go, go, go save the world! (oh, oh-ohhhh)  
you gotta win or lose, Tamers, cm'on, cm'on, what's it gonna be  
everyone's depending on you newbies,   
oh, and can we have Terriermon back?  
everyone's depending on you newbies,   
oh, and can we have Terriermon back?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, how'd you guys like it?  
  
Takato: Are you bashing us?  
  
Ruki: Saying that we're going to mess up? Also, I am not *whips Renamon* cruel to Digimon.  
  
Lee: And no, you CAN'T have Terriermon back. I thought you hated Willis, anyway.  
  
I do. It's just that you guys should have your own newbie Digimon instead of taking other DigiDestined's Digimon.  
  
Lee: Let's get her.   
  
Takato: Yeah.  
  
Have you forgotten, I'm all-powerful? Takato, you're a coward, anyway.   
  
Ruki: Have you forgotten, we're all "newbies" who don't know the rules?  
  
Takato: *cringes* Do you know what I do to people who call me a coward?  
  
I'm not afraid of you.  
  
*Ruki raises whip.*  
  
Uh-oh. *Narrator starts running, followed by Takato and Ruki, still whipping Renamon.*  
  
Lee: Well, since we're currently at war with the Narrator, I'll end the fic. Goodbye.  
  
Anne: No! That's MY line, you kid-who-got-killed-and-cloned-as-"Henry". You ARE the most inchimerical link, Lee!  
  
Lee: Anne, you're in the Weakest Link stories. *Checks watch.* That's a record; Ruki went 3 seconds without whipping Renamon.  
  
*In the distance, they hear a whip and Renamon's scream.*  
  
Lee: Darn.  
  
AAAAAH! STOP THOSE EVIL TAMERS! *Narrator is running past, trying to escape from Lee and Ruki, STILL whipping Renamon.*I'm still here. If you liked the fic, review, if not, please review anyway. BYE! *Narrator runs off, followed by Lee and Ruki*  
  
Takato (curled up in fetal position in corner, sucking his thumb): That's all I can take! Stop looking at me! *cringes.*  
  
Anne: You ARE the Weakest DigiDestined- *looks at card* WHAT? You're not even DigiDestined? *Throws up arms.* bleep Goodbye, you weirdos!  
  
Ruki: Don't make me whip you!  
  
Anne: NARRATOR! Next time you get evil kids angry, don't tempt ME to do it too!  
  
Sorry, Anne. Anyway, if Ruki doesn't whip you, review. If she does, call her and Takato an inchimerical weenie. That's the only thing that works. INCHIMERICAL WEENIE!  
  
Takato: STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!! *cries*  
  
  



End file.
